


The Silence Falls, The Feast Begins

by NidoranDuran



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Gangbang, Group Sex, Hair-pulling, Masks, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 10:52:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13246689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: In a dom/sub relationship with Asami, Korra has always had one guilty fantasy above all the others: to be gangbanged. Asami just happens to know a high society Republic City club where she can make those dreams come true. Anonymous commission.





	The Silence Falls, The Feast Begins

Korra didn't know where she was. The blindfold had kept her from understanding her surroundings from the moment she sat down in her mistress's car. She wasn't allowed to know where she was going, wasn't allowed to know the location of what Korra wasn't supposed to know existed: a debaucherous high society sex club for the rich, beautiful elite of Republic City. Asami had made her the centerpiece of the proceedings for the night, 'forcing' her perform in this capacity. But in truth, Korra, who was deep in a very hot submissive relationship with Asami--the sort that happened at night, rather than all day--had been craving an indulgence of her guiltiest, most depraved fantasy: to be gangbanged. To be used and humiliated by a group of nameless, faceless people, both man and woman alike.

All of the cloak and daggers excited her, being transported with a blindfold on, guided in by hand and completely uncertain about the future awaiting her now. She wore very traditional Southern Water Tribe clothes, and a collar around her neck. The proceedings excited her in ways more intense than she knew how to handle, and when finally the blindfold was pulled away and the ceremony reached even greater heights, Korra was faced with too many people to count standing before her, masks on their faces and loose, open cloaks worn over their bodies with nothing underneath. It protected their identities, left her quick eyes only to discern that they were all attractive, fit, and that she was in for way more than she was ready to handle. In total, twenty men and five women stood in a circle around Korra, ready to pounce at a moment's notice.

"Here is the imported toy I told you about," called Asami, sitting back in a seat away from the crowd, legs crossed as she sat ready to simply watch. "The most beautiful slut in training I encountered on my trip to the Southern Water tribe. As long as you don't break her, use her however you want, she is my gift to all of you tonight. Girl! Strip for these fine people, let them see the merchandise. Dance for me them like you danced for me."

Korra shivered, partly because of nerves and excitement, partly out of confusion; Asami had not told her about the weak 'cover story' being used. It didn't even sound very plausible, as surely everyone knew the Avatar, but nobody questioned it, and she found herself just having to do what she was told, under the steady, silent gaze upon her. She began to undress, body writhing as she stripped herself bare in a lurid performance. All eyes were on her, burning with excitement as she exposed her muscular, gorgeous body to their hungry gaze. To be seen by so many people at once as she exposed herself was a vulgar thrill, the exact reason she had wanted this. They were seeing her, the Avatar, bared and indecent, learning of the barbell piercings through her nipples and even the rings in her clitoral hood and her labia. It was wrong and indecent, and did to Korra all manner of things too sinfully sweet to know how to handle.

"You've brought us quite the little whore tonight," called a voice from behind, Korra yelping in surprise as hands very suddenly reached out to grab her body, beginning to grope her from behind curiously. "So strong and yet so vulnerable."

"She looks like all she wants is to be fucked," mused another, stepping up to grab at one of her breasts. Soon, the crowd was advancing, groping her every which way and feeling along her taut body.

"Do you want my cock, water tribe slut?" A dick pushed its way between her thighs, and Korra yelped, nervous at the suddenness of the touches and caresses upon her.

"That face would look so cute buried between my thighs," mused a woman who tugged on her hair. "And you know Asami would have trained her to be the perfect pussy eater."

Guilt surged through Korra as she was driven down to her knees. This was so wrong and perverse, but it ignited within her so many things all at once she couldn't but want to savour. It felt so good, so wrong, so exciting, and she craved more of it, pressing forward with craven hunger, needy and aching for everything she could get. She watched a cock push toward her face, hair tugged on, and she opened her mouth eagerly, pushing forward to meet the cock as it slid into her mouth and she got obediently to work. She couldn't see Asami now, as she began to slurp on the thick, aching dick, but she didn't care, eyes sinking shut slowly as she serviced the man as demanded, surprised at how easy it was to just push forward like this and get going.

With the utmost obedience and respect, Korra began to suck the cock, eager and forward as she worked to do exactly what was expected of her, not hesitating to just give in. It would have reflected poorly on Asami if she didn't do her best and deliver, and after being groped and ogled there was a fire burning inside of Korra that drove her to eagerly, sloppy suck the big dick before her and work as hard as she could to oblige the man in what he was waiting for. Her mouth wrapped tight around it, hand grabbing the base and jerking feverishly as she gave herself up to the chaos, moaning her way through something that felt almost too good to be true.

Groans followed, and someone--but not the man she was sucking on--grabbed her hair and shoved her forward, forcing her down the cock harder, making her choke and shiver in panic under the cruel, firm weight of his expectations and wicked appetites. This was far more intense and depraved than she knew what to do with, but it felt so good that she couldn't deny it to herself now, happily accepting the guidance even as it drove her further down the cock, forced her to loudly choke on the dick it penetrated her throat.

One of the women dropped down to her knees behind her, breasts pinned up against Korra's back as she sank fingers into her needy pussy, making Korra whine as the digits eagerly got to work, the woman's other hand fondling along her body every which way, feeling up her muscles and her power, fawning over her body and encouraging her to shove forward and slobber all over the big dick in front of her as hard as she could. Korra was eager to come undone, so hungry and ravenous under the pressure of surrendering like this, and she ached for all that she could get, moaning in hot, throbbing surrender as she gave herself up, putting her mouth to work with glee.

It wasn't a long treatment, just a nice, rough, dirty deepthroating, and in short order Korra was rewarded for her trouble with a load of cum flooding into her mouth. "This savage cumslut is gifted!" the man yelled, pulling back halfway through his orgasm so that half of his cum ended up all over her face while she whined and swallowed down the rest, shivering and whining now under the way her hair was still tugged on and her pussy still fingered. It made moans rise up loudly as her head was leaned back for everyone to admire the contrast of the thick white semen against her dark skin. "Such a good cocksucker." The cock smacked against her face for good measure before it drew back.

Before Korra could think and before the cum had even settled in her belly, she found herself shoved down onto her back, yelping in surprise as the fingers withdrew from her pussy before she'd been able to cum. She wasn't able to object as the fingers pushed instead into her mouth, Korra watching in surprise as another man spread her legs apart. Another woman and one of the men descended upon her breasts, licking and groping them every which way, tongues toying with her piercings as she whined around the fingers. The suddenness of their advance shook her, made her whine around the fingers as the cock plunged into her pussy very abruptly and without hesitation.

The big dick felt incredible between her legs, and all the hands and mouths at her body helped make it even better, as Korra writhed in the guiltless ecstasy. There were so many people touching her, so many more standing and watching her getting fucked, and everything inside of Korra that craved to be used and shared and seen could not have been happier with this vulgar turn of events. She moaned, sucking eagerly on the fingers while her pussy was hammered into with quick, deep thrusts that made her shiver and ache to her very core, ready to surrender herself fully to the chaos by whatever means she had to.

"I've never seen such an exquisite gift of a whore before. Where did you find her, Asami?"

"I didn't think a Water Tribe sex slave could feel so tight!" the man fucking her groaned.

"I found her chained up, used, dirty, and begging for an owner who could clean her up to be something that better reflected her beauty," Asami lied. Everyone knew it was Korra, and Korra was starting to realize that fact as another person came by to kiss along her abs and caress her body. There was something about how they used her that straddled the line between the callous and vulgar treatment a sex slave ought to have deserved, and something more appreciative. It wasn't enough to spare her anything, but enough to make her squirm excitedly.

Steady, deep thrusts shook Korra to her very core as the big cock hammering into her sent surges of bubbling excitement rising up almost too hot inside of her for her to bear. This felt good in ways that made her howl and twist, ecstatic and desperate as she gave herself up to everything she felt,. her legs spread out and welcoming as her pussy was railed. The attention paid to her breasts didn't let up either, keeping Korra squirming hotly as her nipples were sucked on and everything just felt too right to bear. The reward for this twisted fantasy was obvious now, as the depraved gangbang dreams of the Avatar became beautiful reality and she felt utterly vindicated in wanting something so filthy, burning up in the thrill of being used so thoroughly.

The fingers pulled out of her mouth and the first words she said at long last were, "Fuck me," in such a pleading and needy voice it drew laughter from the masked high society perverts who had come to see her. It was so vulnerable, something that Korra was used to thanks to Asami's sometimes very cruel domination, and she now craved the excitement more and more as she let herself go, writhing on the floor, moaning loudly and proudly as she let herself be touched, groped, and used by these insane rich people to fulfill their depraved hungers. Because Korra was hardly one to talk herself as Asami's owned and collared slut.

The woman who'd fingerfucked her mouth leaned in to begin licking along her cheek, lapping up the cum and spitting it back into Korra's mouth to flavour the hot, hungry kiss that followed. It was so many sensations happening all at once for the poor Avatar, but being overloaded was what made it so exciting for Korra, what kept her writhing and needy as she endured the steady and merciless treatment, put into her place as the thorough and intense fucking drove her absolutely mad, winding her up too hot and too frenzied to bear. She couldn't have asked for anything better.

Korra's body gave in, and the aching whine of, "Cum in me!" through the kiss was enough to finally drag the man fucking her down. With one hard groan he slammed forward, burying his cock inside her needy twat and happily giving in to her demand. His cock erupts, and hot, sticky cum floods into the greedy Avatar, making her whine and twist in excitement, elation overtaking her as she loses herself too, her orgasm surging up through her and everything feeling too good to handle. She bucked and twisted, moaning in excitement as she felt the cum fill her up.

But she had no time to enjoy it, as she was rolled onto her hands and knees, impatiently shoved into position for more as she shivered in confusion, feeling more hands upon her. They slapped and groped at her full ass, pain and excitement bubbling up inside her. She felt like a piece of meat, like an object being ogled and groped, and that was in fact exactly what she was. Even where Korra was being adored and touched she was still being used, objectified as her looks drew them in simply so they could 'have' her, and that twisted indulgence made her squirm under the growing, bubbling heat overtaking her.

Her ass cheeks were spread out wide, and someone ran their tongue up there before another person shoved their cock forward, her body shivering as another penetration shook her, this time forcing her ass open and loose, making her shake and whine. There was something so sudden and raw about it that Korra just wasn't ready for, but as she cried out in surprise, she found her head grabbed by another one of the women, who shoved her pussy right up against Korra's face and demanded attention. Helpless and hopeless, Korra obliged in the demand, devouring the pussy in front of her as she just let herself become completely overwhelmed by everything happening to her all at once. It was a lot to handle, but Korra was eager to welcome it, a frustrated, writhing mess surrendering to everything. 

Her ass received less mercy than her face or her pussy did, as the man fucking her from behind didn't seem to care about doing anything but hammering relentlessly into her without a care for anything but getting his. It was intense and brutal, a frustrating and intense rush of sensation that proved precisely what she craved. Moans rose hot and high, as Korra relished in getting fucked deep and hard, excited by the pressure she felt. Getting owned and ravaged was precisely what Korra lived for, her fingers pressing tightly against the floor and raw excitement overtaking her as she sloppily devoured the pussy her face was shoved in.

These elites' cruelty was obvious and endless, as more hands came down to spank her through the process of fucking her raw, and she felt too good to even pretend she was ashamed of the raw bliss she felt, ready to just give in to the chaos and open herself up to be used as much as they wanted her to be used. She didn't have much of a choice in any of this, left writhing in voiceless, muffled glee as she took the cock up her ass and ate the pussy before her, loving the thrill of being used too much to care about their roughness or the callous nature of how they treated her. Korra was burning up as she let herself go, and all she wanted was to crash headlong into ecstasy.

Her pussy leaked, cum oozing from her dripping slit, and fingers crept into there somewhere to shove the leaking spunk right back into her. She didn't know whose fingers, just that they weren't hers, and that they toyed with her piercings in a way that made her whine nervously, tongue remaining steadfast at work as she let herself go, let the pressure overwhelm her. This was far more than she knew what to do with, and Korra didn't want it to stop for anything.

Fortunately for Korra, her taut, tight ass was where men went to lose themselves, and it didn't take long at all for her to feel the pressure overwhelm her again as an erupting cock flooded her ass, pumping her full of hot, sticky cum that made her whine and twist in excitement. She gave herself up to the pleasure, eyes rolling back in delight as she came again, all over the hand working to keep the cum inside of her, and in turn she got to enjoy drinking down the flood of tart nectar that she drew from the woman she was forced to eat out.

There was no end in sight to the chaos, as Korra was held in place and more men moved into position, but she was fine with that, hardly minding at all the presence of another big dick shoved into her face as she happily slurped it down. Within seconds she had a cock in each hole, ecstasy striking her as she bucked and twisted through the panic and heat, fucked like an animal by three cocks. She felt so full and so overwhelmed, eyes wide and head throbbing as she felt the ravaging thrusts bear down upon her, so quick and so intense that she couldn't think straight. She just knew she needed more, though, and wasn't going to stop for anything now as she gave herself up. With eager moans, Korra rocked her hips, meeting the cocks hammering her holes while she shoved her way deep down the cock in her mouth.

Three cocks hammered into Korra's holes at wildly different paces, and her mind struggled to think her way through the haze enough to meet each individual cock's needs properly. It was part of what drove her so fucking wild with excitement over it, bucking about as the pressure burned her up from within and she was unable to fight the growing aches within her. This was the most decadent and intense that she could have ever imagined feeling, and nothing inside of Korra was ready for the treatment that followed. There were so many people around her, and out the corner of her eyes, she could see men jerking themselves off, women fingering themselves, and even a few people pairing off, one of the women begging a man to fuck her from behind 'to prepare something special'.

In the middle of all of this chaos and confusion was the lasting sense of pure, pleasure-wracked bliss that she didn't for a moment try to fight. Korra was insatiable now, as being triple penetrated did to her things she didn't even pretend to want to fight off. She was being used and roughed up carelessly, just like she wanted, and to be able to reach these winding, throbbing heights was as good as anything could have ever been. Asami had sold her out to these perverts, and she was so happy to be there that she didn't even wonder where her wife was or what was happening as she gave in to the pleasure, too careless and desperate for anything to distract her now from the thrill of all this debauchery.

All that mattered to Korra was being used, being pounded and brutalized through her insatiable glee, and nothing else was going to do. Her strong body could take a pounding, and these men were strong but they weren't so strong she was going to break, just to end up a dizzy, shivering wreck unable to think straight, and that was in so many ways even better. From the slaps across her ass to the tugging of her hair and the groping of her tits, Korra was used by these three men with such intensity and all-encompassing fervor that she could feel nothing now but release, succumbing to the sensations burning through her as she gave in.

Korra came loud and came hard, bucking between their bodies and losing herself, throat spasming around the cock down her throat and holes tightening around the dicks fucking her from behind, as she dragged all three men down with her shamelessly, seeking pure surrender and letting herself go. Cum flooded into her, the hot, molten thrill of the triple creampie overwhelming Korra beyond all she knew, making her lose herself as she gave in, burning up in excitement and letting herself become utterly overwhelmed with need. She felt so good, body tingling all over as she surrendered to the chaos, and for it she was rewarded with the feeling of crushing hollowness that ensued as the cocks all pulled out of her.

But Korra didn't have time to whimper. "Clean me out, cunt," growled one of the women, shoving against Korra's lips a pussy already leaking with a massive load of cum. The voice sounded faintly familiar, like the woman who had shouted to be fucked earlier, as now she had her face pulled into her so tightly that she found her nose rubbing up into her pubic hair. It was sudden and panic-inducing, but Korra just went with it, shivering as she gave to the woman the sloppy devouring she sought. "Someone spank this slut. We should make sure she's nice and civilized before Asami has her back."

They'd already spanked Korra plenty. At least, she thought they had; the sudden presence of a paddle bearing down upon her brought something altogether much different into the chaos, and Korra wasn't ready for it. The impact bore down upon her as hands--once more belonging to someone she wasn't exactly sure of--pushed her face harder into the pussy she was eating. She whined and shivered, devouring the hole as hard as she could, overwhelmed and a little bit dazed as each harsh impact of the paddle bearing down upon her ass made her body ache with agony. Pain was an incredible thrill for Korra, as she liked it rough and sometimes even violent, but it was a lot easier when it was her wife doing the spanking and she knew this was a controlled environment.

Here, she was being spanked by strangers, who gathered around behind her and swapped the paddle about, remaking on the chance to spank her as they took turns hitting he with it as hard as they could. This was a whole lot more than she was used to, and without that safety net and comfort of knowing it was her beloved Asami at work. And yet it also ignited a vulgar kind of excitement inside of her, as she found it impossible to deny that something about this felt infuriatingly good. The pain surged up through her, and in some twisted way the panic of being treated like this by people who weren't her wife and who she didn't know held some kind of awful pleasure, making it more dangerous and exciting.

Her tongue in turn buried itself deep into the creampied pussy before her, and Korra worked at devouring it with all the speed and hunger she could, sucking the cum out of it, using her tongue and even her fingers to pull the spunk toward her hungry lips as she gulped down all the intermingled juices she could. Obedience felt good, and she felt the pressure bearing down upon her, infuriating in its intensity as she struggled to keep herself together and to handle the pressure burning her up from within. now from enjoying everything she wanted while also not being what she wanted. She wanted to be fucked, but only punishment awaited her.

When the woman Korra was eating out came, she did so loudly and vulgarly. "Eat my pussy you untamed little bitch! Asami has beaten some obedience into that mouth of yours, and if you think you're being spanked hard now you have no idea how hard I'll use that paddle on you if you don't keep going!" Through her orgasmic, vulgar heights, her hips bucked forward, feverishly humping Korra's face as she subjected to her the worst she could. And yet Korra loved it, pussy a quivering, leaking mess between the verbal and physical abuse she felt, so much so that when the pussy finally pulled away from her mouth Korra made sounds that lingered nervously between ecstasy and agony. She hurt so good.

The chaos knew no end, as man and woman alike fucked Korra with the intention of doing all that they could to ruin her. She was spitroasted, lifted off the ground and double penetrated, laid on the floor so her mouth could be brutally fucked, made to give titfucks, slapped, spanked some more, had her face shoved into the asses of men and women alike to rim them as they called her a filthy whore, had cum pumped into her mouth to gulp down and sometimes cum blasted onto her face to leave her a mess. The perverted wiles of the club's clientele kept Korra under the weight of hours of chaotic indulgence as she learned new depravities from them at every turn, amazed and shaken by just how much they could do to her without stopping or getting tired. It went for so long she lost track of time by the time it seemed like it was over.

Face-down on the floor, her sorely used and red ass high in the air, cum leaking from her loosened up and wrecked holes, Korra was done. She was sure they were done too, but that was wishful thinking. "Step aside," called one last voice, and it made Korra ache in panic. It was Asami's. "I've spent my time watching you playing with my toy, and now I think I should remind her who her mistress is. Pile up in front of her if you have any cum left, men; I want you to bukkake my slut before we go." Grabbing Korra by the hair, Asami pulled her upright and guided right up against her ass the head of a massive strap-on, the same one that Korra had become very familiar with for all the many times it ruined her ass. "Enjoy yourself, slut?"

"Yes, mistress," Korra whined, biting her lip, wincing as she felt the sudden forward thrust hammering into her, the suddenness overtaking her as she felt the strap-on pound into her ass. Her body tightened in immediate panic at the realization this was happening, as she watched the men all get in front of her. The cocks that had fucked her again and again now stood before her, jerked off feverishly by the men who still had something left in the tank. Drooling and dazed, she stared at the cocks, hungry and whining as the pressure bore down hotter upon her, Asami's strap-on ravaging her ass as hard as it could. "Nngh, I loved this, mistress, thank you."

"Of course you did." Asami tugged harder on Korra's hair. "My prized Water Tribe slut's been waiting to be played with, hasn't she?" Deep, savage thrusts into Korra's ass drove the strap-on in harder and deeper, but even with the effort to really fuck her wife's ass, Asami kept her voice steady, flawlessly composed as she ruined Korra's ass some more. "Go on, tell them how much you'd like to come back."

Korra whimpered. Being fucked by her wife felt almost intimate, but with all these men jerking off in her face and more voyeurs tired on the fringes, there wasn't anything intimate about any of this. Nothing sane, nothing decent. And yet Korra ached with excitement at the prospect of it all, at the confusion and the harshness, at remembering her wife was her mistress and that all these people who'd fucked her did so only because Asami allowed it. Something about that drove her wild with need.

"Please, use me again some time!" Korra moaned. "I'd love to be your whore again. Love to service all your cocks and pussies, and do everything you asked me to do. Mistress says I'm the perfect fuckslut, and I need to prove it to you again and again!" Ecstasy swelled up with almost infuriating thrills inside of Korra, who couldn't pretend for a moment that she was capable of doing anything but giving in completely. She lost herself, gasping and bucking in excitement as she lost control of herself and everything just burned so right inside of her. "Please, cum on me now! I'm just a filthy Southern Water Tribe slut, and I want to be covered in your thick cum!"

The veritable flood of hot, gooey seed that followed left Korra whining hot through her orgasm as she took the massive loads all over her face, shuddering in ecstasy under the excitement and panic that throbbed through her. She felt so good, so sore, so excited, and she didn't know how to handle any of it except to just surrender, a whining wreck giving up everything to feel the bliss overtake her. Cum got into her face and her hair, and when finally Asami let go of her she collapsed down, a shivering, whining wreck fucked so hard she didn't have the presence of mind to stand.

"Carry her to my car," Asami said, and two masked assistants lifted the soiled and abused Avatar up, who looked toward Asami with the biggest smile in the world on her face.


End file.
